Illegale dieren handel
by dutchie
Summary: Küstenwache en CSI:LV. De kustwacht opent de jacht op smokkelaars. De operatie loopt niet als gepland. CSI Sara Sidle vertrekt uit Las Vegas en bezoekt een vriendin.


Naam: Dutchie 

Datum: Januari-Maart 2006

Woorden: 4998

Rating: T

Criteria: minimaal 4500 woorden, maximaal 5000 woorden.

Samenvatting: De kustwacht opent de jacht op smokkelaars. De operatie loopt niet als gepland.

Disclaimer: Küstenwache is een product van ZDF en Opalmedia. CSI is een product van CBS.

Illegale dieren handel.

Het was nog vroeg in de ochtend toen Sara de deur van haar appartement afsloot en met haar koffers naar haar auto liep. Ze moest weg van alles en iedereen. Sara opende achterklep en zette haar koffers erin. Ze keek achterom en tuurde de hele omgeving af. Ze had gehoopt dat de crew nog afscheid kwam nemen, maar daarin had ze zich vergist. Maar het maakte nu niks meer uit. Ze ging een nieuw leven beginnen. Voordat ze het wist parkeerde ze haar auto in de parkeergarage van het vliegveld. Sara liep meteen naar de balie en checkte haarzelf in. "U vliegtuig vertrekt over drie kwartier in hal 3," zei de vrouw achter de balie. Sara knikte en slenterde richting hal 3. Weer keek ze om zich heen…niemand. Ze veegde een traan weg en ging zitten op een bankje in hal 3. Sara was helemaal in gedachten verzonken toen ze de omroep hoorde. _**U kunt nu instappen voor de vlucht 23 naar Amsterdam.** _Sara stond op en zonder om of op te kijken liep ze naar de ingang. Ze liet haar ticket zien en liep de tunnel door en stapte het vliegtuig in. Een stewardess begeleidde Sara naar haar plaats en zei dat ze over 10 minuten zouden vertrekken.

"Jana! We kunnen vertrekken!" riep Holger Ehlers naar zijn WO. "Ok. Trossen los!" riep ze naar haar collega's op de kant. Twee collega's maakten de trossen los en gooiden ze op het schip. Wolfgang de eerste machinist startte de motor en langzaam vaarde ze weg uit de haven van Neustadt. Sven nam de besturing over van Alex. Alex was de nieuwe bootsvrouw van de Albatros 2. "Ik ga even kijken hoe het met Norge gaat." Holger en Wolfgang keken elkaar lachend aan. Kai Norge was de verpleger en kok aan boord. Hij had gisteren zijn KTU examen gehaald en was een beetje heel erg dronken geworden op het feestje gisteravond. Alex klopte op de deur van Kai's hut. Ze hoorde een beetje gevloek en opende de deur. "En Kai…hoe gaat het." Alex liep naar binnen en gaf hem een glas water met een pijnstiller. "Belabberd," zei Kai. "Dat kan ik wel begrijpen," zei Alex. "Ja, ja. Nu weet ik het wel," zei hij morrend. Alex liep terug naar de brug en nam weer plaats achter het stuur. "Hoe gaat het met hem?" vroeg Jana. "Wat denk je," zei Alex glimlachend. "Ik heb hem gisteren drie keer gewaarschuwd, maar ja als hij niet wil luisteren." "Kapitein Ehlers?" vroeg Ricco Saalfeld. "Gruber," zei hij en gaf de hoorn aan hem. "Dank je. Ehlers," zei hij. "Met Gruber. We hebben net hier op het hoofdkwartier een melding gekregen van een verontrustende moeder. Schijnbaar is haar zoon met een paar vrienden met de boot een tochtje maken en zijn niet terug gekomen." "Ok. Weet je ook waar ze naar toe gingen en de bootsnaam?" vroeg Holger. "De bootsnaam is Helga en ze zouden richting Rügen gaan," zei Gruber. "Ok. We zetten koers uit naar Rügen en beginnen dan met de zoekactie. Over en sluiten." Holger liep naar de kaartentafel en stippelde de kortst mogelijke route uit. "Alex…158," riep Holger. "158…ok," zei Alex terwijl ze de boot bijstuurde.

_**Dames en Heren, wilt u uw riemen vast maken, we zetten over enkele minuten de landing in naar Schiphol.** _Sara wreef zich in de ogen en maakte haar riem vast. Tien minuten later stond Sara in de bagagehal te wachten op haar koffers. Plotseling hoorde ze haar naam. _**Wil mevrouw Sara Sidle zich melden in Hal 4 aan de Balie.** _Sara pakte haar koffers van de lopende band en zette die op een karretje. In looppas liep ze naar Hal 4 en melde zich bij de balie. "Uw volgende vlucht vertrekt wat eerder. U kunt nu al aan boord gaan," zei de man achter de balie. Sara zette haar koffers op de lopende band en liep naar de terminal. Ze liet haar ticket zien en werd naar haar plaats begeleid. _**Dames en Heren, wilt u uw riem vast maken, want wij gaan zo vertrekken.** _Sara deed wat er gezegd werd en maakte zich vast. Nadat ze in de lucht waren maakte Sara haar riem los. Ze leunde achterover en viel direct in slaap. Een uurtje later maakte een stewardess Sara wakker. "Mevrouw, we gaan zo landen. Wilt u uw veiligheidsriem omdoen alstublieft?" Sara knikte en deed de riem om.

Toen Sara het vliegtuig uitstapte lag er een dik pak sneeuw. Ze ritste haar jas helemaal dicht. Toen ze naar de bagageband liep zag ze meteen haar koffers. Met het karretje vol koffers liep Sara naar de ontvangstruimte en keek om zich heen. Plotseling hoorde ze iemand haar naam roepen. Ze keek in de richting waar het vandaan kwam en zag Maya staan. Ze liep vlug naar haar toe en omhelsde haar. "Dat is lang geleden," zei een glimlachende Maya. "Dat kun je wel zeggen," antwoordde Sara. "En…hoe gaat het met je?" "Prima," antwoordde Maya. "En hoe gaat het met jou?" "Niet zo fantastisch, daarom ben ik ook hier." Sara zuchtte eens diep en keek haar vriendin aan. "Laat me raden…Gil Grissom?" Maya wist dat Sara verliefd was op Grissom, dat had ze al gezien toen ze nog op de universiteit zaten. Sara knikte en haalde haar schouders op. "Het is verleden tijd. Ik heb er een punt achter gezet." "Dus jullie hebben wel iets gehad?" zei Maya verbaast. "Uh..nee. Het was een beetje een kat en muis spelletje. Maar nu heeft hij duidelijk gemaakt dat hij niets met me wil beginnen. Hij wil onze vriendschap niet kapot maken." "Wat een loser." Maya pakte Sara bij haar arm en begeleidde haar naar buiten. "Zo…nu gaan we niet langer aan die loser denken, maar nu gaan we wat lol maken." Maya tilde Sara's koffers in haar auto, en gingen op weg naar Neustadt.

Maya opende de voordeur en liep naar binnen gevolgd door Sara. Sara keek in het rond en keek haar vriendin aan. "Jij woont hier niet alleen," merkte ze op. Maya glimlachte. "Je hebt gelijk, ik woon hier niet alleen." Sara keek nu wat beter rond en liep naar een foto die op de schoorsteenmantel stond. "Hoe heet hij?" vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. "Holger Ehlers," antwoordde Maya. "Thee of koffie?" vroeg ze. "Doe maar thee," antwoordde Sara. Maya schonk wat water in de fluitketel en zette deze op het vuur. "Je kunt ook haar zitten hoor!" Sara keek haar vriendin lachend aan en ging zitten in een fauteuil.

"Kapitein!" riep Alex naar Holger. Holger draaide zich om en liep naar Alex toe. Alex wees naar buiten. "De 'Helga'." "Reddingsboot klaar maken," beviel hij. "Alex en Wolfgang gaan met mij mee. Jana, jij neemt het commando hier over." Jana knikte en liep naar brug. Holger, Alex en Wolfgang stapte over de reling en stapte via de ladder in de reddingsboot. Holger riep een aantal keren naar de boot toen ze die op 20 meter genaderd waren. "Wapens," fluisterde hij en trok zijn wapen. Alex en Wolfgang deden hetzelfde. Holger greep de reling van de 'Helga' vast en maakte de boot vast. Hij klom aan boord en keek om zich heen. "Voorzichtig," fluisterde hij naar zijn collega's. Holger liep voorzichtig naar de achterkant van de boot en plotseling viel zijn oog op iets. Een bloedspoor! Mijn zijn wapen in de aanslag ging Holger de kajuit binnen. Drie mensen keken verschrikt om. "Kustwacht," zei Holger tegen hen. "Gelukkig," zei een jongen met rood haar. "Onze radio is stuk en mijn vriend hier heeft een hoofdwond die maar blijft bloeden." "BG23 voor Ehlers," zei hij door zijn hoofdtelefoon. "Hier Jana, Zeg het maar Holger." "Ik heb Norge hier nodig. We hebben een gewonde hier aan boord." Wolfgang ging met de boot terug om Kai op te pikken. "Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg Holger aan de jongen met het rode haar. "Het zeil en de balk zijn losgeschoten en de balk is tegen zijn hoofd aangekomen," verklaarde hij. Holger knikte en bestudeerde de hoofdwond. Aangezien het slachtoffer buiten bewustzijn was vroeg Holger aan Jana of zij wilde bellen voor een ambulance. "Jullie komen met ons mee. De boot word door een collega terug gebracht." Holger keek naar Wolfgang en hij knikte. Norge knielde naast het slachtoffer en bekeek zijn hoofdwond. "De wond is behoorlijk diep. Ik zal hem dicht moeten naaien om verder bloedverlies te voorkomen." Kai opende zijn koffertje en haalde er een desinfectans uit. Hij ontsmette de wond en naaide deze dicht. "Hij kan getransporteerd worden," zei Kai tegen Ehlers. De 'Albatros' was ondertussen tot bij de boot gevaren, zodat de gewonde aan boord gebracht kon worden.

Het was al laat in de middag toen Sara afscheid nam van Maya. "Kom morgen langs het Sea Life center, dan laat ik je alles zien," zei Maya tegen Sara. "Is prima," antwoordde Sara. "Je hebt mijn nieuwe adres en telefoonnummer, mocht er iets zijn dan kun je me altijd bereiken." Maya knikte en omhelsde haar. "Hou je taai." "Zal ik doen. Zo te horen is mijn taxi er," zei Sara toen ze een auto hoorde claxonneren. Sara stapte in de taxi en reed weg. Op dat zelfde moment parkeerde Holger zijn auto op de oprit. "Wist je al dat ik er aan kwam," zei hij lachend. "Natuurlijk," zei Maya serieus en begon te lachen. "Ik had een vriendin op bezoek en die is net vertrokken," vertelde Maya. "Je vriendin uit Amerika?" vroeg Holger en liep naar binnen. "Ja," antwoordde Maya en liep ook naar binnen.

"Met Sara," zei ze met een slaperige stem. "Hallo, ik ben Jan, de manager van het hotel. U had gevraagd of ik u om 7.00 uur wilde wekken." "Ja, bedankt." Sara legde de telefoon neer en stond op. Na een snelle douche, kleedde Sara zich warm aan. Ze belde een taxi, pakte haar koffers in en liep naar beneden. "Goedemorgen mevrouw Sidle," zei de man achter de balie. "Goedemorgen," antwoordde Sara. "Ik wilde graag uitchecken." De man achter de balie gaf een aantal papieren aan Sara en vroeg of ze deze wilde invullen. "En deze envelop is hier voor u afgegeven," zei hij en overhandigde haar de envelop. Sara tekende de papieren en betaalde haar rekening. "Taxi voor mevrouw Sidle!" Een slanke, blonde man stond in de deuropening. "Dat ben ik," zei Sara. "Ik kom er aan." De man pakte Sara's koffers en droeg deze naar de taxi. Toen Sara in de taxi zat vroeg hij waar ze naar toe wilde. "Pelzerhaken, Am Hohen Ufer alstublieft." De taxichauffeur startte de auto en reed richting de aangegeven straat. Tien minuten later stopte de taxi in Pelzerhaken en Sara stapte uit. In de envelop die ze gekregen had, zaten de sleutels van haar nieuwe appartement. Sara opende de deur en liep naar binnen. De taxichauffeur zette haar koffers in de hal. Sara pakte haar beurs en vroeg hoeveel het kostte. Sara betaalde het bedrag dat hij zei en sloot de deur achter hem.

In Las Vegas was iemand snel zijn spullen aan het pakken. Grissom was gisterenavond naar Sara gereden en was er achter gekomen dat ze vertrokken was…voorgoed. Na een paar telefoontjes was hij erachter gekomen dat ze naar Duitsland vertrokken was. Hij pakte zijn telefoon en belde de

Sheriff op. Zijn secretaresse nam op en Grissom zei dat hij per direct zijn vakantiedagen opnam in verband met een familiecrisis. De secretaresse noteerde dat en zei dat ze het door zou geven aan de Sheriff. Nadat alles geregeld was pakte Grissom zijn koffers en liep naar zijn auto. Twintig minuten later parkeerde hij zijn auto bij het vliegveld.

Het was vroeg in de middag toen Sara haar appartement verliet en in een taxi stapte. Ze had om twee uur een afspraak bij een autodealer voor een huurauto. Het was half drie toen ze met haar huurauto richting Sea-Life center reed. Maya was op het lab bezig met een klein zeehondje, toen Sara naar binnen liep. Sara klopte op het raam en Maya keek op. Ze wees op haar pak en wees toen op de kleine ruimte achter Sara. Sara knikte en kleedde zich gauw om. Ze opende de deur en ontsmette haar schoenen. Ze liep naar binnen en om het bassin heen. Sara knielde naast Maya en zag toe op was ze aan het doen was. "Deze zeehond is vanmorgen vroeg aangespoeld op Rügen," vertelde Maya haar. "Nu je hier bent, zou je me kunnen helpen?" "Natuurlijk. Wat moet ik doen." Maya trok haar beschermende kleding uit en daaronder had ze een wetsuit aan. "Ik moet hem van kortbij bekijken en onderzoeken. Als jij alles zou kunnen documenteren wat ik zeg?" Sara knikte en pakte een schrijfblok en een pen. Na een uur was alles genoteerd en kwamen de mensen van het zeehonden opvangstation de zeehond ophalen. Maya legde uit wat ze allemaal had gedaan en gaf hen het papierwerk mee.

Erik was een boek aan het lezen aan dek toen hij plotseling een geluid hoorde dat hij niet kon thuisbrengen. Hij sprong op en keek in het rond. Net in zicht zag hij een vissersboot. Hij pakte zijn verrekijker en tuurde naar de boot. Wat hij daar zag was te erg voor woorden. Hij pakte snel zijn camera en maakte een aantal foto's. Hij zag hoe drie mannen een kleine zeehond uit het water viste en een andere persoon stond met een harpoen aan dek en schoot in het water. Een rode vlek begon zichtbaar te worden op het water. Eric rende de kajuit binnen en greep naar de radio. "Kustwacht voor Beluga. Kustwacht voor Beluga." Jana hoorde de oproep en nam deze aan. "Dit is de Albatros, zeg het maar Beluga." "Ik heb net gezien hoe een vissersboot een kleine zeehond ving en een harpoen in het water schoot. Er dreef meteen een rode vlek op het water." "Ok. Wat is uw positie?" vroeg Jana terwijl ze naar de kaartentafel liep. Erik gaf de positie door en Jana stippelde de route uit. "Alex…154." Alex voerde de coördinaten in en het schip draaide naar de gewenste positie. Holger rende de brug op nadat hij had gevoeld dat het schip van koers verandert was. "Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg hij aan Jana. "We hebben net een oproep gehad. Een man had gezien hoe een vissersboot een zeehond aanbood trok en hoe een persoon met een harpoen op een andere zeehond schoot en deze verwonde." Holger keek naar Wolfgang. "Volle kracht vooruit. Dit is al de tweede keer." "Hoe bedoel je Holger?" vroeg Jana verbaast. "Ik kreeg net een telefoontje van Maya. Er is vanmorgen een dode volwassen zeehond aangespoeld op Rügen. Er was ook baby zeehond bij en deze is naar het Sea-Life center gebracht voor nader onderzoek," vertelde Holger tegen de crew. "De dode zeehond had twee harpoenen in zijn zij."

Twintig minuten later was de Albtros op de plek van bestemming. Erik legde uit dat de boot al verdwenen was, maar de zeehond had hij zien drijven. De reddingsboot werd te water gelaten en Jana, Wolfgang en Kai speurde naar de dode zeehond. Kai zag hem direct. "Daar is hij!" hij wees in die richting. Wolfgang vaarde langzaam naar het kadaver toe. Kai stak zijn hand in het water en kreeg toen een enorme dreun. "Hij leeft nog." "Albatros voor Unterbaur," zei Wolfgang in zijn microfoon. "Ja wolfgang, zeg het maar," hoorde hij Jana zeggen. "De zeehond leeft nog. Kun je contact opnemen met het Sea-Life center?" "Ok." Jana liep naar Holger en legde hem de situatie uit. "Ok. Ik neem contact op met Maya." Holger draaide Maya's nummer en wachtte geduldig tot ze opnam. "Met Maya Lieven." "Maya met Holger. We hebben net nog een zeehond gevonden die gewond is. Is er een mogelijkheid om deze te komen halen?" "Ik kan het zeehonden opvangcentrum even bellen. Zij hebben ook de andere zeehond opgehaald. Was er een baby bij?" "Ja, maar deze is verdwenen. Mannen op een vissersboot hebben hem meegenomen." Holger gaf haar ook meteen de positie door. "Ok. Ik bel ze en dan bel ik je terug." "Is prima, tot zo." Maya belde meteen naar het opvangcentrum en legde hen de situatie uit. "We hebben net nog een melding gekregen," zei Jutta. "Onze boot is onderweg en we zijn overbezet. Zou jij de zeehond zolang kunnen opvangen?" "Is prima Jutta." Maya belde meteen terug naar Holger en vertelde hem wat Jutta haar verteld had. "Ok. We komen direct met de zeehond naar jou toe. Heb je nog assistentie nodig?" vroeg hij. "Nee, hoeft niet. Sara staat naast me en zij wil me graag helpen," vertelde ze. "Ok. We zijn in ongeveer twintig minuten bij jullie."

Twintig minuten later liepen Wolfgang en Holger voorzichtig het Sea-Life center in, met de zeehond tussen hen in op een stretcher. Maya kwam hen al tegemoet gelopen, samen met een blonde gezette man en een brunette. "Hoe gaat het met hem?" vroeg Maya bezorgd en inspecteerde de wonden van de zeehond. "Slecht. Volgens mij houdt hij het niet langer meer uit," antwoordde Wolfgang. Voorzichtig legde Wolfgang en Holger de zeehond op de onderzoekstafel. De man haalde zijn koffertje tevoorschijn en haalde daar zijn stethoscoop uit. "Hij heeft een hele lage hartslag, veel bloedverlies. Ik moet direct opereren." Maya knikte. "En wij gaan uitzoeken wie hier achter zit," zei Holger vastberaden. Toen Holger en Wolfgang in de centrale aan kwam liep Holger meteen naar de radio. " 'Beluga' voor Kustwacht, melden alstublieft." "Dit is de Beluga. Kustwacht zegt u het maar," zei Erik. "Hallo Erik met kapitein Ehlers. Weet u toevallig de naam van de vissersboot?" vroeg hij. "De naam was Klipper kapitein," zei Erik. "Bedankt. Over en sluiten." Holger draaide zich om naar Jana. "Laat een opsporingsbevel uitgaan naar de 'Klipper' en zoek uit van wie die boot is." Jana knikte en logde in op het systeem. Jana tikte de naam in en kreeg meteen een oproep. "Kapitein?" riep Jana. Holger liep naar haar toen en keek mee over haar schouder. "De 'Klipper' wordt gezocht wegens illegale dierhandel en hij vaart onder de vlag van Noorwegen." "Neem jij contact op met onze Noorse collega's?" vroeg Holger aan Jana. Jana knikte en zocht meteen de gegevens op.

Holger klopte op de deur van het bureau van hoofdcommissaris Gruber. "Binnen," zei deze en Holger liep naar binnen. "Meneer Gruber, zou u contact kunnen opnemen met de Noorse Kustwacht. We zijn illegale dierenhandelaren op het spoor." "Om wat voor een dieren gaat het?" vroeg Gruber. "Zeehonden. Babyzeehonden," antwoordde Holger. "Zeehonden?" zei Gruber verbaast. "In dit gedeelte van de Oostzee?" "We denken dat ze hier naartoe zijn gekomen omdat op hen wordt gejaagd," legde Holger uit. Gruber keek hem aan. "Ik wil dat die idioten zo snel mogelijk worden opgepakt," zei een resolute Gruber. "Het enige probleem is dat de boot onder een Noorse vlag vaart," legde Holger Gruber uit. "Ik zal contact opnemen met de Noorse collega's." Holger verliet de kamer van Gruber en liep de controlekamer binnen. "Werk aan de winkel!" zei hij tegen zijn Crew. "We gaan op smokkelaars jacht." Holger keek Krüger aan. "Jij gaat ook mee. Hier kun je veel van leren." Nils knikte en volgde de Crew naar de ligplaats van de Albatros. Tien minuten later vaarde de Albatros de haven van Neustadt uit.

Aan boord van de 'Klipper' stond Ole te bellen met zijn baas. "Hoeveel moet je er nog?" vroeg hij. Nadat hij het antwoord gekregen had, hing hij op. "Halvard, kun je naar de brug komen?" riep hij door de hoorn naar beneden. Even later ging de deur van de kajuit open en een kleine man kwam naar binnen gelopen. "Wat is er aan de hand Ole?" vroeg hij. "De baas heeft er nog nodig. We moeten weer aan de slag," antwoordde hij. "Ok," zei hij en haalde zijn telefoon uit zijn zak. Na het telefoontje keek hij Ole aan. "Stian gaat op zoek," zei hij tegen Ole. "Maar eerst moeten we die andere spullen kwijt zien te raken." Ole knikte en keek op de zeekaart. "We lopen over ongeveer 2 uur binnen in de jachthaven van Niendorf, dan zijn we die zooi kwijt." Halvard knikte en ging weer naar beneden.

In het Sea Life center waren dr. Hanssen, de dierenarts, en Maya klaar met de operatie. De zeehond had het gered, maar wel op het nippertje. Maya overhandigde de harpoenen aan Sara. "Zou jij misschien kunnen uitvinden waar deze vandaan komen?" vroeg ze aan haar. "Moet geen probleem zijn," antwoordde Sara. "Ik ga meteen aan de slag." Sara had al snel uitgezocht wat voor een soort harpoenen het waren en ze had vinderafdrukken genomen. Ze belde naar een aantal viswinkels in de buurt en het was meteen raak. "Maya? Heb jij het telefoon nummer van de kustwacht?" vroeg Sara toen ze de onderzoeksruimte inliep. "Natuurlijk," zei ze en gaf haar het telefoonnummer. "Hoofdcommissaris Gruber," zei de man aan de andere kant van de lijn. "Goedendag, u spreekt met Sara Sidle." Sara legde Gruber het hele verhaal uit. "Prima. Ik stuur een van mijn mensen naar u toe. Bent u nu in het Sea Life Center?" vroeg hij. "Ja, dat ben ik," antwoordde ze. "Hij komt er zo aan." Sara hing op en liep het kantoor van Maya uit. "En?" vroeg Maya. "Er komt zo iemand om met me mee te gaan naar de viswinkel," zei ze. "Wees voorzichtig," waarschuwde Maya haar. Sara knikte.

De zon scheen toen Grissom uit het vliegtuig stapte. Het was wel ijskoud. Hij ritste zijn jas helemaal dicht en deed zijn handschoenen aan. Dit was hij niet meer gewend. Het was hier 20 graden onder nul. Hij liep snel met de andere mensen de bagagehal binnen. Vijftien minuten later stond hij buiten op een taxi te wachten.

Sara en Michael, de politieagent, liepen de viswinkel binnen. "Hallo. Ik ben Sara Sidle. Ik heb ongeveer een half uur geleden gebeld over harpoenen." De vrouw achter de toonbank knikte. "Ik ga even mijn man halen." Ze liep naar achteren en even later kwam ze terug met haar man. Sara en Michael gaven hun een hand. Sara overhandigde hem de harpoen. Hij bekeek deze aandachtig en checkte het serienummer. Tot zijn verbazing zag hij dat het was weg gevijld. "Iemand heeft geprobeerd mij te slim af te zijn," zei hij lachend. Sara en Michael keken elkaar aan. "Ik zal het uitleggen. Je kunt het serienummer wel weg vijlen, maar op de kop van de harpoen, en dat weten de meeste niet, staat ook het serienummer." De man haalde een dik boek te voorschijn en begon te bladeren. "Aha…Deze heb ik verkocht. Drie weken geleden aan…Ole Janszen." Hij liet hen de pagina lezen. "Zou u voor mij daarvan een kopie kunnen maken?" vroeg Sara aan de man. "Natuurlijk. Een ogenblikje." De man liep naar achter en kwam even later terug met een kopie. "Als je opzoek bent naar hem kun je hem vinden in de jachthaven van Niendorf. Zijn boot heet de 'Klipper'." "Bedankt voor de informatie," zei Michael tegen hen en ze verlieten de winkel. Michael belde naar het hoofdkantoor en legde de situatie uit. "Kun jij eens een kijkje gaan nemen in de jachthaven?" vroeg Gruber aan Michael. "Geen probleem," antwoordde hij en reed samen met Sara naar de jachthaven. Ondertussen belde Sara naar Maya om te vertellen waar ze naartoe gingen.

Grissom zette zijn koffers neer en plofte op het bed. Hij was al in drie hotels geweest en ze waren allemaal volgeboekt. Gelukkig herinnerde hij zich nog aan dit pensionnetje. Hier had hij ook gezeten toen hij hier een lezing had gegeven. Hij draaide zich om pakte de telefoongids van het nachtkastje. Hij bladerde het door en vond meteen wat hij moest hebben. Hij belde een taxi en wachtte geduldig totdat deze arriveerde.

Gruber zat in zijn kantoor. Er was iets, maar hij kon er zijn vinger niet opleggen. Hij nam contact op met de Albatros. "Kapitein? Gruber voor u aan de lijn," zei Ricco Saalfeld en gaf de hoorn aan Holger. "Ehlers," zei hij. "Michael en Sara Sidle hebben achterhaald waar de harpoenen vandaan komen," zei hij tegen hem. "Dat is snel," zei Holger verwonderd. "Niet helemaal," antwoordde Gruber. "Mevrouw Sidle is een forensisch onderzoeker. Zij heeft ervaring met deze dingen," legde hij uit. "Ze zijn nu naar de jachthaven toe en gaan de bezitter ondervragen." "Jachthaven? Wat hebben ze daar te zoeken?" vroeg hij. "De eigenaar van de viswinkel heeft hun naar de jachthaven gestuurd. Blijkbaar ligt daar de boot van de persoon die deze harpoenen heeft gekocht." "Hoe heet de boot?" vroeg Holger en pakte pen en papier. "de klipper," antwoordde Gruber. "Wat!" schreeuwde Holger. "Dat is de boot die we zoeken!" "Ik zoek direct contact met Michael en Sara," zei Gruber en hing op.

Ondertussen waren Sara en Michael gearriveerd in de jachthaven. Michael en Sara stapten uit de auto en Michael keek de auto die naast hem stond geparkeerd. Hij pakte zijn telefoon en belde naar het hoofdkantoor. "Zander, hier staat een auto en ik herken het kenteken. Volgens mij word deze auto gezocht, maar ik weet het niet zeker. Zou jij voor mij dat willen checken?" vroeg hij aan zijn collega. Hij gaf het kenteken door en hij had gelijk. De bestuurder werd gezocht voor drugssmokkel. Michael gaf het adres door en hing op. Toen…werd alles zwart.

"Ook dat nog!" vloekte Ole toen hij naar de twee lichamen keek. "Dit hebben we nou net nodig," zei hij nijdig. "Breng ze aanboord," zei hij tegen Halvard. Deze droeg Michael en Sara naar de boot en bond hun vast. "Hebben jullie nu alles?" vroeg Ole aan de mannen aan dek. "Ja, we hebben alles. Wat doen jullie met die twee?" vroeg een van de mannen aan Ole. "Laat dat maar aan ons over," zei Ole. "Hebben jullie het geld?" Eén van de mannen overhandigde Ole een koffer. Ole opende het en checkte de inhoud. "Prima," knikte hij instemmend. "Prettig met jullie zaken te hebben gedaan," zei hij en de mannen verlieten de boot.

Grissom stapte uit de taxi en betaalde de chauffeur. Hij liep de trap op en opende de deur die toegang gaf tot het Sea Life Center. "Hallo Maya," zei hij en Maya draaide zich om. Hij was niks veranderd. "Hallo Grissom," zei ze. "Wat doe jij hier?" "Sara…" Grissom keek een beetje ongemakkelijk. "Ik ben opzoek naar Sara." "Waarom denk je dat ze hier is?" vroeg ze. "Ik..huh…ze had een vlucht geboekt naar Duitsland, dus ik dacht dat ze misschien naar jouw toe was gegaan." "Klopt, maar er is een reden dat ze hier naar toe is gekomen. Ze wil niets meer met je te maken hebben." "Weet ik, maar ik moet haar iets uitleggen en dan laat ik haar met rust. Weet je waar ze nu is?" Grissom keek haar aan. Maya zag aan zijn houding en zijn gezichtsuitdrukking dat hij toch iets voelde voor Sara. "Misschien," zei Maya. Maya's mobiele telefoon rinkelde. "Een ogenblikje," zei ze tegen Grissom en keek op het display. Het was Sara. "Met Maya," zei ze, maar ze hoorde niks aan de andere kant. "Sara?" vroeg ze. Ze hoorde op de achtergrond stemmen. Maya zette haar mobiele telefoon op vergaderen. _Wat doen we met die twee…Ze hebben te veel gezien. Het enige dat we kunnen doen is hen vermoorden…_ Grissom en Maya keken elkaar aan. _"Sara we hebben het gehoord, we komen er aan," _fluisterde Maya in de telefoon. _"En probeer zo lang mogelijk verbinding te houden."_ Maya gaf de telefoon aan Grissom en rende naar haar andere telefoon. ""Holger. Hier met Maya." "Hallo Maya. Zijn er problemen?" Holger hoorde aan haar stem dat er iets was. Ze legde de situatie uit. "Ok. Neem contact op met Jan Kamp. Hij kan de precieze locatie vaststellen." Maya hing op en belde meteen Jan. Ondertussen stond Grissom nog steeds met de telefoon in zijn handen. _"Sara…dit is Gil. Alles komt goed," _fluisterde hij. _"Ze zijn al naar jullie opzoek." _

Tien minuten later had Jan de locatie weten te achterhalen en belde hij naar Holger en gaf hem de positie. "Veel geluk," zei hij en hing op. "Geluk hebben we nodig," zei Holger toen hij de telefoon neerlegde. "Holger!" riep Jana. "Ze komen recht op ons af!" Holger liep naar de radar en Jana wees het stipje aan. "Weet iedereen wat je moet doen?" Holger zag de hele crew knikken. "Ok. Iedereen op zijn plaats…it's showtime." Holger, Jana, Kai en Alex lieten zich in de reddingsboot zakken. Langzaam vaarde ze richting de boot. Holger keek door de verrekijker en zag niemand aan dek. Voorzichtig klommen ze aan dek en trokken hun wapens. Holger wees aan waar ze naar toe moesten. Jana en Kai gingen de ene kant op en hij ging samen met Alex de tegenovergestelde richting op. Holger hoorde twee ruziënde mannenstemmen. Holger stak zijn vingers in de lucht en telde af. Bij drie stormde ze naar binnen en overrompelde de mannen. Holger sloeg het wapen dat Halvard had, uit zijn hand. Jana sloeg Ole in de boeien en Kai Halvard. Holger liep de trap af naar benedendeks en vond Sara en Michael gekneveld. Hij bevrijde hen van hun ongemakkelijke positie en bracht ze aan dek.

Het was al laat in de middag toen de Albatros de haven van Neustadt binnen liep. Grissom, Maya, Gruber en een arrestatieteam stonden al op hun te wachten. Eerst werden Ole en Halvard van de Albatros af gehaald. Sara liep met een deken om haar heen de loopbrug af en zag Grissom op het einde staan. "Waarom ben je hier?" vroeg ze. "Een reden en dat ben jij," zei hij en nam haar in zijn armen. Holger liep naar Maya en omhelsde haar. "Haar vriend?" vroeg hij. "Misschien…" zei Maya. "Ik hoop het."

EINDE...


End file.
